pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (I Love 1999 Style)
I Love 1999's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Jill - Jane Read (Arthur) *Bill - David Read (Arthur) *Newborn Riley - Ike Broflovski (South Park) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Alice (Alice in Wonderland 1951) *Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Anger (Inside Out) *Jill's Joy - Linda Stotch (South Park) *Jill's Sadness - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Anger - Ms. Sara Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Jill's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Chief Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Bill's Fear - Caillou *Meg - Bridget Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (The Incredible Hulk 2008) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Leo (Caillou) *Jangles' Fear - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Jordan's Joy - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen & Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Cool Girl's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (I Love 1999 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (I Love 1999 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (I Love 1999 Style) - Birthday Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (I Love 1999 Style) - Alice We Should Cry *Inside Out (I Love 1999 Style) - Share Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (I Love 1999 Style) - Eric Cartman My Bad *Inside Out (I Love 1999 Style) - Homer Simpson Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (I Love 1999 Style): D.W. Read's First Date? *Inside Out (I Love 1999 Style) - Transcripts Category:I Love 1999 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Alyson court